


Счастливчик

by Dakira



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elves, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Можете поцеловать друг друга.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 18





	Счастливчик

**Author's Note:**

> Daft Punk — Get Lucky

Церемония получилась скромной: несколько гостей, природная беседка из лоз в глубине старого леса, созданные магией цветы и чародейка вместо священника. Не бог весть что, но претензий ни у кого не возникло. Да и зачем, на самом-то деле? Все свои.

Геральт стоял в стороне и вежливо улыбался. Мамочки, ну и рыло у него в тот момент было, будто не на свадьбу, а на похороны пришел. Роше тайком показал ему кулак, чтобы не портил атмосферу, а сам пошел заниматься последними приготовления.

Лютик неторопливо перебирал струны — видимо, сочинял новую песню о том, чему стал свидетелем в этот чудесный день. Репертуар его, конечно, граничил между похабными шутками и сатирической слезодавилкой, однако мастерство его было вне сомнений.

Золтан же с самого утра надирался и желал брачующимся всяческого счастья. Роше пару раз сгоряча порывался побить его и руганью попортил несчастному краснолюду немало крови (и эля).

Отдельного упоминания заслуживала Трисс, которой предстояло засвидетельствовать заключение брака. Ее обычный наряд искательницы приключений сменило ослепительное платье и книга священных обрядов. Увы, пышное декольте и общий разнузданный вид не помогали придать торжественности моменту, хоть и прекрасно справлялись с созданием иной атмосферы.

Вторым же главным героем этого дня был... эльф. Самый обычный эльф, которого можно найти в любом лесу... хотелось бы так сказать, но нет. Этот эльф был коварен до ужаса и столь же красив. Красная повязка поверх раненого глаза осталась на привычном месте, а вот поношенную кольчугу и охотничий костюм заменил камзол тонкой работы. Серебряное шитье едва заметно поблескивало на солнце, и Йорвет — тот самый ужасно красивый эльф — казался сошедшим с небес божеством.

Роше, облаченный в похожий церемониальный наряд, наконец освободился от последних дел и стал подле импровизированного алтаря. Йорвет замер напротив него, подпустив в свой взгляд лишь немного тепла. Ему не нравились человеческие традиции и замысловатые обряды, и необходимость провести свадьбу (шоб все было по-человечески, Йорвет, понятно?) раздражала его. Впрочем, он считал себя терпеливым эльфом и тщательно подходил к любой подготовке.

Ради Вернона Роше — особенно.

Понимая напряженность момента, Трисс не стала читать долгих речей, окончив все долгожданной фразой:

— Отныне между вами заключены узы брака. — И с улыбкой добавила уже от себя: — Можете поцеловать друг друга.

Роше сделал шаг вперед — не быстрый и не медленный, но такой, чтобы не разорвать случайно взгляда, — сделал этот последний шаг между ними и буквально на секунду раньше, чем Йорвет успел отреагировать, нанес ему мощный удар под дых.

— Кха, кха, — Йорвет жадно пытался вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Первой его мыслью был побег прочь от этого проклятого dh’oine, ставшего его мужем перед лицом людей и небес.

— Стоило ли начинать совместную жизнь с такого? — покачал головой Геральт, однако не пошевелил даже пальцем, чтобы прекратить побои. Наоборот, он чувствовал себя отомщенным за весь тот хаос, что ему пришлось пережить со дня смерти короля Фольтеста.

— Стоило, — коротко усмехнулся Роше, а затем, притянув едва отдышавшегося Йорвета к себе, нежно поцеловал его. — Я ненавижу тебя столь же сильно, как и люблю.

— Худшее признание, что я слышал, — слабо вздохнул Йорвет.

Переглянувшись между собой, новобрачные вновь поцеловали друг друга.

В этот момент жизнь казалась им превосходной.


End file.
